


The question this fandom has written so many times about

by treba_neco_napise



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is insecure about his weight, Fluff, M/M, the fluffiest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treba_neco_napise/pseuds/treba_neco_napise
Summary: "Am I fat?"The question was said quietly but the weight of it gave it the volume of a detonation.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	The question this fandom has written so many times about

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother language so please tell me when you find grammar mistakes and don't eat me for them.

“Angel?“

“Hmmh?“

“What’s the matter? You’ve been staring at that cupcake for five minutes, what has it done?“

Aziraphale turned his face at the demon with the look of a child who has been just caught with its hand in a jar of biscuits even though you have told it many times that it is not allowed to take more than one. But in fact, Aziraphale hadn’t eaten any cookies at all for more than a week.

“Oh, it’s nothing, really.“ He flinged the question off and put the piece of pastry back into the box. Crowley had brought it a while ago, two of them already gone, leaving little spots of cream around his mouth.

“I don’t believe it and you know it.“ The demon said, leaning against the table.

“I didn’t mean to bother you.“ Crowley took off his glasses and looked into his eyes with his own, serpent ones. It felt like he was looking straight into the angel‘s soul.

“Something is clearly bothering _you_.“ The demon said calmly, with care in his voice. “I thought we tell each other everything.“ Aziraphale opened his mouth and then closed it. He did it two times more like a fish and Crowley just couldn’t handle it.

“Angel-“

“Am I fat?“

The question was said quietly but the weight of it gave it the volume of a detonation.

“What?“ the demon frowned. Aziraphale was looking at him, quite anxious and ashamed. “Why would you think that?“ The angel shook his head slightly.

“It’s just… something that Gabriel once said to me when I was trying to convince him not to start a divine war and the Apocalypse. He was jogging, of all things, and I was quite struggling with keeping up. And then he said to me, I quote, to ‘lose the gut‘.“

The demon looked at his angel properly. He hissed some very impolite words which Aziraphale luckily didn’t understand.

To be frank, it wasn’t that hard to tell Aziraphale liked good food but to say that he was fat would be exaggerating.

“You never cared about those things before.“ Crowley said.

“Is that a yes?“ the angel asked quietly. The demon shook his head with just a little, reassuring smile.

“No, angel.“ The man if front of him looked a bit relieved but still not confident.

“Would you still like me if I was?“

So that is what it was all about! Crowley couldn’t believe Aziraphale really thought that ever, in any alternate universe, he would be able to not love or even not like him.

“Of course.“ He stood up. He knew what he was going to say would make him look like a softie but damn, he would do anything on Earth to make Aziraphale happy again. He took a few steps forward and put his hands on the angel’s shoulders. He looked straight into his eyes.

“Aziraphale, we’ve known each other for too long and we’ve been through too much to make me ever not like you.“ The angel certainly looked quite touched but Crowley wasn’t done just yet.

“Look,“ he continued. “You like food. Everyone likes food. Well, I’m more into alcohol but whatever. You also like books, old music and shitty magic tricks. You never cared about what others thought, you have always just been yourself. That’s one of the things I love so much about you.

And yes, you’re kind of soft physically, but that just reflects what is inside of you – all the kindness of Disney princesses with the, let’s say, rebellious white hair as a sign that you’re also a bastard nobody should fuck with. You can change your look whenever you want but you have chosen to look like who you are inside. And I love it as long as you do.

Don’t change yourself for those fuckers Above until they start to appreciate you the way you are.“

Aziraphale widened his lips as much as he could. The smile was just as bright and happy as the first one he ever gave him – the one when they talked at the Eastern Gate – or when the idea of being godfathers of some sort was brought up. It was one of his smiles that made you feel like you have just found the thing you wanted the most under the Christmas tree. Like he was about to burn down his coorporation with his happiness. Crowley loved that smile.

“Thank you, my dear.“ The demon smiled back.

“Now please, don’t get that used to these talks, alright?“ Aziraphale would normally say something about not forcing himself to look emotionally dull but this time everything what came out was “Of course.“ with another delightening smile. Crowley might find it cheesy to say it but he knew that as long as the demon loved him, he didn’t care about whatever other people would say.


End file.
